wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sanity
SAnItY A story by Dogwood Also a major WIP SANITY Sanity...sanity is such a fickle thing, such a delicate thing. Something that can fall, shatter, leaving shining bits of itself all over you. They stay forever embedded in your paws, between your scales, drawing thick beads of blood. And not just your blood. Broken sanity brings the blood of others, the blood of those you love, cherish, and hold dear to you. Those who, with your sanity, you would never lift a claw to harm. Hold close your sanity- but remember that it's fragile. Remember that if you grip it too tight, it will splinter, leaving shards of this sanity digging into your paws. Remember to tread carefully- your grip must be light, but not too light; tight, but not too tight. Remember- remember not to be like me. Part One The Knowledgeable One was sitting in a tent at the marketplace- hardly a fitting place for someone who carried such a title, but that was where he was so that was where I went. "Animus magic. I need to know about it." I threw a pouch onto the table. The gold nuggets inside clanked and rattled as they smacked against one another. "They say you know an animus." The dragon, dressed in fancy purple robes, eyed the pouch thoughtfully. "What do you want to know?" "I want to find an animus." I didn't speak more. I didn't tell him why I wanted to find an animus or what I was going to do when I found one. Just that I was looking. The dragon smiled a bit. He took in my impassive expression, my cold gaze, and my tense posture. "You want something from him," he stated. Though the words rang true, I didn't flinch. I tried to play it off coolly and only shrugged. "Who doesn't?" I asked. I leaned against the table. "Don't we all want life a little easier? Animus dragons can make it that way." I didn't mention Coriander. Don't talk if they can use your words against you. "To what lengths will you go to...make life easier?" Somehow, he knew there was more than what I was saying. Maybe he even knew I was lying. "If I was an animus, I wouldn't care about my soul," I responded. "I would do anything to make my life better. Or the life of someone I love." The dragon nodded. "So, who is it?" he asked. "Your father? Mother? A special someone, maybe?" "My sister," I growled. Oops. I immediately wished I could slip the words back into my mouth before they reached the dragon's ears. But he had heard. He smirked a bit, knowing that I'' knew ''he knew. "Well, then, pour out the bag." I quickly tipped the pouch over, revealing a couple shining pieces of gold. The dragon let out a low whistle before stuffing them back into the bag. He began to walk off. A spurt of rage overcame me and I quickly grabbed him by the shoulder. He let out a yelp of pain as my claws dug through his scales, drawing blood. "I need information about an animus," I growled. "Tell me or I will hurt you." The dragon, despite his pain, smiled eerily. "Oh, young one, I know what's ahead of you. I am a NightWing, after all." The teardrop scales near his eyes seemed to have an ethereal glow to them. I huffed. Just another NightWing showoff. "If I tell you who this animus is...will you really leave me with this pouch of gold? If you knew what is in your future, would you be so quick to pay for your doom? All to save a little sister?" I hissed. "Tell me who I can find, before I rip that gold out of your paws." "It's not the gold I'm in it for, child," he said, grinning. "It's for the entertainment." I was ready to throttle him before he suddenly said, "You're looking for Kelp. Animus dragon of the SeaWings. She lives on Fathom Island." He quickly shooed me away, and I left, reluctantly. Outside, I glared at him for a while before heading back home. ~ rewriting. again.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)